dcurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Remnant
Overview Standard Information Name: Nikolai Graf Schenk Von Schäfer Date of Birth: 30th of March, 1899 Place of Birth: Berlin, Germany Age: 46 (Death) 112 (Present) Professions: Species: Human Gender: Male Height: 6'0 Weight: 174lbs Hair Color: Dark Auburn Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Caucasian Weapons: None Powers/Specializations: Telekinesis, Hand Blasts Movement Power: Flight Marital Status: Widowed, Single Alignment: Lawful Neutral Allies: Residency: Coming Soon Opposed Affiliation: Coming Soon Current Affiliation: Coming Soon Past Affiliation: Coming Soon Appearance Physical Description Apparel Equipment Character Personality Regarded as a maverick by his peers, The Remnant was a wise and faithful—but unorthodox—member of The Partisans, his many attempts to help 'lesser people' began to annoy the less savory others. Being known for his often-overwhelming compassion for all life forms, a concept he holds in high ideals, The Remnant considers himself as a liberal and a missionary, someone who lives for the code of justice , but for the lowest of the society, acting selfless for the benefit of others and never a thought to himself, being compassionate in the way that he always considered others before himself. This is noted to endanger his missions, risking the objective or prize to aid those in need, it is one of his greatest flaws. He also had a noticeable subtle attention to detail, able to recognize and sense swift mood changes and small details. The Remnant is more less of a central heroic figure than an enabler, even though he may appear otherwise. Encouraging his companions and other people he meets to act upon their more positive impulses. Those he meets often credit him with making them better people. He uses this quality alongside his intelligence and the information he gathers to inspire, lead and allow others to act to end the dangers they face, sometimes rarely taking direct action himself, although he tends to find himself incapacitated or at odds with the situation in some manner, therefore requiring the interventions of others or his crucial decision to take action. Gritty, informal, and masking a lonely, guilt-ridden and melancholic personality with a cautious, prideful, secure, reluctant, forthright and a cocky jovial exterior. The Remnant would often make brash, manic remarks in the face of danger, but then return to grim and serious in a mere matter of moments. Much of the The Remnant's melancholy, levels of pacifism and hard-bitten edge could be attributed to feelings of loss, losing many of his friends and loved ones, in the last horrific second world war between the brutal Nazi's from which he was alligned with and eventually murdered by after his betrayal.These are losses in which he still grieves to this very day as he feels their blood is marked on his hands because he failed to halt the impending war machine from spreading it's tyranny , a thought that weighs him down heavily. Because of this an undeniable shadow is cast over the stability of The Remnant. He had a ruthlessness, bordering on arrogance that was almost eerie to behold if he was tried. Beneath his veneer, He is a very scarred man who has played witness to many terrible deeds and in some matters, his patience and capability for mercy and compassion has worn out or diminished. He has a very hard time accepting defeat or failure and he frequently gets into trouble because of his vast and loose sense of superiority. But back on the other note, he generally displays a passive, unconventional, intelligent, complexed and shielded persona, and combines this with a somewhat egocentric sense of unstoppability when facing his tasks and enemies. He sometimes uses a cheerful, energetic façade to mask inner emotions. He has a tendency to leave out important details and vital information or deceive his friends, either for their own benefit or his, sometimes acting erratically to put his enemies off guard. He can also be rude on most occasion, and is not always aware of it, being prone to making comments that to outsiders seem obtuse or rude. He has a tendency to use his own form of manipulation to disclose concepts before substituting it with a simpler, analogous explanation. The Remnant is also able to rapidly switch between moods, from mania to anger to nonchalance and uses this as a form of reverse psychology on several occasions. A more confident, self-assured side would show around his enemies, but he did not hesitate to taunt them. He is not without his flaws. The Remnant can, at rare times, be ruthless and dangerous, and much inclined to complex schemes and set goals. he can exhibit an angry, merciless and vengeful streak in the face of his enemies, not hesitating to end a life when he has to, but if the war taught him something it was to "Not be so eager to deal out death and punishment", although he acknowledges that he is less merciful than he used to be and has stuck to his "one warning" code, punishing his foes if they persist in their hostilities. He can also impassively stand by as a cruel person comes to their end, believing their death to be a fitting punishment for their actions. This is not always the case, believing there is always a solution to the problem and using words to delegate problems more than any weapon. Even though he thinks almost any The Remnant's trust will only be placed after it is earned. Silent at times, but deadly. If life has told him something it is to act on instinct in the moment. However, a more light-hearted enthusiasm would surface on rare occasion, sometimes finding manic delight in tense situations. Despite this, The Remnant can most of the time speak in a formal tongue, along with the skills of portraying a poetic and romantic side with displaying a wide range of intellect and deep wisdom but whenever he is reminded of those he has lost, which he holds sorrow and regret, a wound that runs deep and has scarred he will at times becomes depressed or pensive as a result of this. Although he can come off as stern and intolerable, The Remnant inhibits a positive good side and is prone to showing it in on most occasions, like everyone else, he has his good days and his bad. Usually, a warm, passive and inspiring demeanor will show amongst his allies. He will go out of his way to help a being in need and notes that his companions are a positive influence on him. Despite these traits, The Remnant was very selfless and was willing to sacrifice himself if necessary. He was also honest and never tried to deflect blame onto others, not hesitating to admit his mistakes to others. The Remnant is defined by his optimism. He is not easily perturbed and is highly controlled, he is very deliberate and focused but does not let that stop him from being sanguine and tries her best to maintain a cheerful yet insightful look at affairs. He is also very averse to fighting and will only do so to protect life. His primary desire is to see the continued existence of all living things and views unnecessary killing as an action which perverts life. Complementing his stable character was an unshaken sense of integrity and respect for knowledge, believing that culture was something to be shared and preserved for future generations. Powers Beliefs Quotes History Themes